A Monkey Sitch in Time
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a lot like Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time. But instead of Ron moving to Norway, Kim moves to France, and instead of Shego using the Time Monkey to go into the future and rule the world, Monkey Fist uses it, and he becomes "King Monkey Fist".
1. Chapter 1

A Kim Possible fanfic

A Monkey Sitch in Time

Note: This fanfic was somewhat a request by a guest, who gave me the idea in the reviews for my "My guess as to King Monkey Fist's future" fanfic.

Disclaimer: The characters themselves belong to Disney.

Chapter 1: Kim learns that she has to move to France.

Well Kim was in the gym practicing with the cheer squad, when Ron ran in wearing his dog mask. Bonnie still didn't approve of him being around the cheer squad. Kim told her, "Bonnie, Ron is a member of the squad, like it or not." Ron smiled at her after taking off his mask, and said, "You got it going on, Bonnie." Bonnie said while walking off, "I choose not!" Later Ron and Kim were heading home, Ron said once they had reached his house, "I'll see ya, KP." Kim nodded and kept walking while Ron headed to his front door. Once Kim reached her house, she saw a "For Sale" sign, and said, "For Sale?" A realtor came over holding a red sign, and said, "I'm sorry, there's been a terrible mistake.." He then put the red sign over the words "For Sale" and the sign said "Sold", Kim said, "Sold?! I'm moving..." Later Kim was in her living room with her mother and father, and she said, "Why are we moving?" Kim's mother said in a calm manner, "I got a letter saying that I get to be a doctor in Paris." Kim said in shock, "Paris?! France?!" Kim's father said calmly, "Yes, but don't worry, you'll still be able to do your save the world business, right?" Kim said, "It'll be tough, but do-able..." The next day at Bueno Nacho, Kim was explaining to Ron how she had to move to Paris.

End of chapter 1: Kim learns that she has to move to France.

Next:

Chapter 2: A break-in at the Tri-City Museum.


	2. Chapter 2

A Kim Possible fanfic:

A Monkey Sitch in Time

Chapter 2: A break-in at the Tri-City Museum.

Kim is leaving for France in the morning, anyhow, Wade contacts her via the 'Kimmunicator', Kim wakes up, answers the 'Kimmunicator', and says, "What's the sitch, Wade, and can it wait until morning?" Wade says, "I heard about how you have to move to France from Ron, anyways, sorry but there's a break-in at the Tri-City Museum..." Kim says, "Did you let Ron know?" Wade says, "Yes." Later inside the Tri-City Museum, Monkey Fist is right above the table holding the Tempus Simian Idol, Kim and Ron see him, and Kim says, "Well if it isn't Monkey Fist.." Monkey Fist says, "Oh great, it's the Cheer Squad.." Monkey Fist then swings over to Ron and Kim, landing in front of them, and says, "You two won't stop me." An exploding golf ball appears behind Kim and Ron, Kim turns around, sees the golf ball, and says to herself, "Golf ball..." She then pulls Ron with her behind a case, and the golf ball explodes, causing Monkey Fist to fly into the wall behind the table holding the Tempus Simian Idol, not even knocking over the Tempus Simian Idol, Monkey Fist growled, got up, and walked in front of the table holding the Tempus Simian Idol and said as Duff walked over to him, "I practically gift wrapped them for you, how could you miss...and get me instead?!" Duff said once he reached Monkey Fist, "They will not stay still!" Kim looked at Ron and said, "Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist..." Ron said to her practically finishing her sentence, "Working together.." Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan surround them, and when they go to attack them, Kim and Ron jump up causing Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan to run into each other. Monkey Fist then begins attacking Ron, and Duff Killigan begins attacking Kim.

End of chapter 2: A break-in at the Tri-City Museum.

Next:

Chapter 3: Collecting the pieces of the Tempus Simian Idol.


	3. Chapter 3

A Kim Possible fanfic:

A Monkey Sitch in Time

Chapter 3: Collecting the pieces of the Tempus Simian Idol.

Shego then shot one of her glowing ball-things at Kim, sending her into the Sarcophagus (sorry not a strong speller), Drakken quickly closed and locked the Sarcophagus. Monkey Fist then kicked Ron into a wall, knocking him out. Monkey Fist then went over to the table holding the Tempus Simian Idol, picked it up, and then he, Shego, Duff Killigan, and Drakken quickly left the Museum. When Ron regain conciousness, he quickly unlocked the Sarcophagus, opened it, and Kim walked out. Some man went over to the table that had held the Tempus Simian Idol, and said, "The Idol is gone!" Kim said, "Yeah, sorry about the headless monkey.." The man then said, "The Tempus Simian Idol was said to have mystical powers, legends say that if the Tempus Simian Idol were ever made whole, it could be used for unspeakable-..." Ron interrupted him and said practically finishing his sentence, "Monkey Power...?" The man then said, "Evil!" Kim said, "Evil.." Ron then said, "And our enemies have it!"

\- Break point #1 of the chapter -

Once Kim and Ron got to Kim's house, they saw that a moving van had been loaded up, and Kim's mother, and two twin brothers were in her father's car, her father was standing outside the car and said, "Kimmie, we've been waiting, let's get going." Kim nodded, looked at Ron, pulled out a communicator, handed it to him and said, "I had Wade make you one." Ron said while his eyes teared up, "My own Kimmunica-" Kim cut him off and said, "Correction, Ronnunicator." Kim then hugged Ron, and then entered her father's car. After about 18 hours, Kim and her family reached Paris. Once she got settled in, she called Ron on the Kimmunicator, who said after he answered, "KP, it's the middle of the night.." Kim said, "Sorry, but I wanted to let you know that, we're still a team." She then got a beep on the Kimmunicator, she then answered it, saw Wade, and said, "Hey Wade, any info on where team evil's off to?" Wade said, "Well the temple holding the head of the Tempus Simian Idol's in Australia." Kim said, "You got us each a ride?" He says, "When don't I?" Kim said, "You rock, Wade."

\- Break point #2 of the chapter -

Meanwhile on Shego's jet, Shego was piloting, and Drakken, Duff, and Monkey Fist were staring at the Tempus Simian Idol. Drakken said, "Nothing's happening! Something should be happenin-" Monkey Fist then cut him off and said, "Patience! When the Idol is near its head, it will clap." Drakken then said, "There's no such thing as Mystical Monkey Power!" Monkey Fist then said, "You wouldn't know Mystical Monkey Power if you held it in your tiny little hands." Duff then said, "Ai, they are wee small digits." All of a sudden, the Tempus Simian Idol clapped, and Monkey Fist said, "We're getting close!" Drakken then said, "Monkey Power rules!"

\- Break point #3 of the chapter -

3 hours later, Shego's jet lands in Australia where the temple holding the head of the Tempus Simian Idol was being held. Once Drakken, Duff, and Monkey Fist reached the temple, it was actually just a boulder or something (sorry I may have messed up a bit). Drakken said, "The head must be under here.." Duff then said while going over to the boulder, "On the count of three. One, two, three.." He then tried to lift the boulder, but it wouldn't budge. Monkey Fist and Drakken just stare at him, and Duff then said, "I cannot do it alone!" Monkey Fist then saw a Monkey-shaped door handle, and he then said, "There! A Monkey door handle." He then swung up to it, turned it, and then enter the temple, found the head, and said, "Triumph!" He then climbed on top of the boulder, and then jumped into Shego's jet, when she flew over to him, Drakken and Duff were already on.

End of chapter 3: Collecting the pieces of the Tempus Simian Idol.

Next:

Chapter 4: Connecting the head to the lower half of the Tempus Simian Idol.


	4. Chapter 4

A Kim Possible fanfic:

A Monkey Sitch in Time

Chapter 4: Connecting the head to the lower half of the Tempus Simian Idol.

Meanwhile on the plane that was bringing Ron and Kim to Australia. Wade contacted Kim via the Kimmunicator, Kim answered it, and said, "Yeah, Wade?" Wade said with a sigh, "Sorry to tell you this, but you're too late, they already got the head. The temple where they gotta connect the head is in Africa, don't worry, I already informed the pilot, he's heading there now." Kim said, "That was fast.." About half an hour later, Kim and Ron were heading through the forest to the temple.

\- Break point for the chapter -

Meanwhile, Duff Killigan and Drakken were playing "Rock, Paper, Scissors" while they waited for the moment that Monkey Fist had told them would be the right moment to connect the head to the lower half of the Tempus Simian Idol. Once the moment had come, Monkey Fist said, "It's time." Duff said in a huff, "Finally.." Monkey Fist said, "Sorry for making you wait a few minutes to take over the world.. But the magic won't work unless the head is attached precisely at noon!" Drakken said, "Why is this magic stuff always so complicated?" Duff said, "Toss me the monkey noggin!" Monkey Fist said, "What?! No! Using Mystical Monkey Power was my idea! The honor should be mine!" Drakken then said, "No, mine!" Shego said while reading her magazine, "I'm stuck with the freak stuges..." She then said to Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Duff Killigan, "Hey guys. Why don't you work as a team, and put the stupid head on together?" Drakken then said, "But I hate sharing.." Duff then said, "No sharing!" Monkey Fist then smiled and said, "Then we shall not share together." Drakken said, "Yes!" Then Duff, Drakken, and Monkey Fist began fighting over the head, Shego sighed, and then once the sun began to touch the lower half of the Tempus Simian Idol, Monkey Fist said, "Less than a minute now.." Kim then said, "Sorry can't wait that long, I got to get ready for my first day at my new school, and I'd hate to miss that!" Drakken then said, "You don't stand a chance, Possible! It's three againist one!" Shego then said obviously offended, "EXCUSE ME?!" Drakken then said, "Okay two againist four, if you count the sidekicks..." Shego then said, "Honestly, why do I bother..." She then began attacking Kim and Ron, Kim avoided her, ran up to where Monkey Fist was, jumping over Drakken and Duff. She then kicked the head out of Monkey Fist's hands, Ron then caught it and said, "Boo-yah!" Shego and Drakken then surround him, and Kim says, "I'm open!" Ron tossed the head to her, she caught it, Monkey Fist stood in front of her, she then tossed the head towards Ron, Monkey Fist and Duff ran in the direction of where they thought the head would land, knocking into each other. Ron then caught it, Drakken stared at him, he then tossed the head to Kim. When she threw it to Ron, Duff was standing in front of where Ron was running to, Ron ducked to avoid being hit by Duff's golf club, Duff hit the head, it went to Monkey Fist, who caught it, and put onto the lower half of the Tempus Simian, a portal opened up, he, Duff, and Shego then enter it, and before Drakken enters he says, "We'll meet again, Kim Possible. In time..." He then laughed evilly, grabbed the Tempus Simian Idol and entered the portal. Kim tried to stop them, but she was too late. She then said, "We...lost..." Ron said, "We've lost two times in a row..."

End of chapter 4: Connecting the head to the lower half of the Tempus Simian Idol.

Next:

Chapter 5: Drakken's plan to crush Kim Possible's spirit.


	5. Chapter 5

A Kim Possible fanfic:

A Monkey Sitch in Time

Chapter 5: Drakken's plan to crush Kim Possible's spirit.

Once Kim got back to her new house in Paris, she began searching online for any info on the Tempus Simian Idol. She saw a translation for it, and said, "Time Monkey?" A portal then opened up, and what looked like a more muscular Rufus wearing a blue belt with a thing that went over his chest came out, and said, "Hika-bika-boo, Kim Possible." The portal then closed, Kim turned around, looked at the creature, and said, "Huh?" The creature said, "Hika bika boo." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator, turned it on, and said when Wade appeared on screen, "Wade, Rufus just zapped into my new bedroom and he's talking like the Tweebs." Wade said, "Rufus is in Middleton with Ron, Kim. Did you say Rufus is talking?" Kim said, "Yeah." She then showed Wade what she was talking about, Wade scanned the creature with the scanner, and said once it finished scanning, "I don't think that's Rufus.." Kim said, "It's totally Rufus, aside from the talking part." The creature then said, "I am known as Rufus 3000. I come from the future." Kim said, "How is that possible?" Wade said, "I'm definitally picking up 'Time Cooties'." Kim said, "Really?" Wade laughed and said, "No, there's no such thing as 'Time Cooties'." Rufus 3000 said, "Actually there are, and they really itch. But we must focus on much more imporant matters." Kim said, "Like.." Another portal opened up, Kim gasped and dropped the Kimmunicator, Rufus 3000 motioned for her to go forward and said, "Step forward." Kim then entered the portal, and stepped into another world, there were temples everywhere as well as Monkey Ninjas. All the people had monkey tails, Kim then said, "No way... Monkey Fist did it... He took over the world..." Kim then got sucked back into the portal, and landed in her new bedroom, and said, "How does he do it?" Rufus 3000 says, "No one is exactly sure how the King did it, but we have a theory that time-travel was involved." Kim said, "Time-travel..." Kim gasped and said, "The Time Monkey!" Rufus 3000 said, "Exactly, we believe that the King used the Time Monkey to tamper with your past." Kim said, "So if Monkey Fist has the Time Monkey in the future...or the past...or the.." She then groaned and said, "Ah, brain pain!" Rufus 3000 then said, "Time-travel does that." Kim then said, "There's just one problem, I'm stuck in the now, and I'm fresh out of Time Monkey." Rufus 3000 then attached a watch-looking thing to Kim's wrist, and said, "This is chrono-manipulator." Kim then said, "Big enough?" Rufus 3000 then said, "Beats strapping a monkey to your wrist." Kim said, "True."

\- Break point of the chapter -

Meanwhile at Drakken's lair, Shego was looking at the Tempus Simian Idol and said, "Okay, guys, guys, we got the Time Monkey. Yay for us... But we need a plan, a smart plan." Drakken then said, "Sidekicks are to be seen and not heard, Shego." Drakken then walked over to Monkey Fist and Duff and said, "We need a plan, a smart plan." Monkey Fist said, "We're listening." Drakken then went over to his print, picked up the paper after it printed and said while Monkey Fist and Duff walked over to him, "I've done an analysis of Kim Possible's life, and I've discovered the time when she'd be most vunerable." Shego said, "Sounds smart." Drakken then said while pulling out something that looked like one of those baby toys with the colorful rings, "We must go undercover, using this 'Juvinator'." Shego then said while Drakken pushed the button, "Juvinator... Wha-What's a Juvina-"Shego gasped and saw that Drakken then was a toddler and he said, "Cool." Shego then said, "Okay, just got dumb.." Drakken then used his 'Juvinator' on Duff and Monkey Fist.

End of chapter 5: Drakken's plan to crush Kim Possible's spirit.

Next:

Chapter 6: Trying to crush 4-year-old Kim Possible's spirit.


	6. Chapter 6

A Kim Possible fanfic:

A Monkey Sitch in Time

Chapter 6: Trying to crush 4-year-old Kim Possible's spirit.

The time that Drakken had been referring to in chapter 5 was Kim's first day of Preschool. Anyways, Drakken told Shego to use the Time Monkey to send him, Duff, Monkey Fist, and herself to Kim's first day of Preschool. Shego did, and then once they get there, Shego stays behind a car, since she wasn't a toddler. Toddler Kim was with her parents, and her mother was pregnant, little Kim was feeling her mother's chest, and she said after she pulled her hand away while clapping, "Ooh I felt my baby sister kick!" Kim's mother said, "Now remember it might be a baby brother." Her father then said, "Might be two." Kim's mother said, "Don't even joke." Little Kim grabbed her mother's leg, and said, "I wanna stay with you and daddy, and my baby sister." She then did her little 'Puppy Dog Pout' face, her father knelt down and said, "Now if you did that, you'd miss out on your first day of Preschool." Little Kim then let go of her mother's leg, crossed her arms and said, "Maybe I don't wanna go!" Her mother said, "We know your first day might seem a little scary.." Her father then said, "But once you make a friend, you'll see what a swell time you're in for." Little Kim then said sadly, "What if I can't make a friend?" Her father then said, "Now Kimmie cub, there's something you must never forget." Little Kim then said, "Always say 'Please' and 'Thank you'?" Her father then said, "Yes that, but I also want you to remember that, anything is possible for a Possible." They then see toddler Drakken dragging toddler Duff Killigan by the hair into the Preschool, they're followed by toddler Monkey Fist. Little Kim then said, "Alright." Her father then said, "That's my girl." He then walked her to her classroom.

\- Break point #1 of the chapter -

Meanwhile in Middleton, or to be more precise, Ron's bedroom. Ron and Rufus are looking through a scrap-book. Ron was on the page that showed when he first became the Middleton Mad-Dog. He said, "Remember when I became the Middleton Mad-Dog? All the other cheerleaders thought it was stupid... But Kim, my friend Kim... Well actually she thought it was stupid too... But she came around eventually...I think." He then flipped the page, and it showed when he got to watch the Bueno Nacho 'Grand Opening'. Ron then said, "Probably the greatest day of my life... The Bueno Nacho 'Grand Opening'.. Kim gave me a ride." Rufus became confused, and Ron said, "I didn't know how to ride a two-wheeler yet, and you can't take your tricycle to a resturaunt (sorry again not a strong speller) opening, it just isn't done." Rufus then ran his paw down his head, and Ron then flipped the page, and it showed when he and Kim first met in Preschool. He then said, "This is when Kim and I first met, right after nap-time." Some wave-like thing went through, and it caused the picture in the book to change, it now showed toddler Kim getting her hair pulled by toddler Monkey Fist, while toddler Drakken held up a 'Peace' sign behind her head, and toddler Duff Killigan stuck his tongue out at her. Rufus was the first to see this, he then got Ron to see it, who said, "What the heck?"

\- Break point #2 of the chapter -

Meanwhile back during Kim's first day of Preschool, the teacher said, "Everybody say 'Cheese'." All the students except little Kim and probably toddler Duff smiled and said, "Cheese." Once the picture was taking, most of the students walked off calmly, little Kim pulled her away and said, "Cut it out." She then ran off, toddler Monkey Fist high-fived toddler Drakken with one of 'feet' while laughing, the teacher then walked over to them and said, "What do we have here? Three bad little boys..." She then looked at toddler Duff and said, "You are a boy, right?" Toddler Duff then said obviously offended, "Ai!" Toddler Monkey Fist and toddler Drakken laughed, and the teacher then looked at toddler Monkey Fist and said, "Young man, where are your shoes?" Toddler Monkey Fist then looked at his feet, and said innoncently (sorry yet again not a strong speller), "I oh..um lost them..." Toddler Drakken then elbowed him and said before laughing, "I'd check around the 'Monkey Bars'." Toddler Monkey Fist crossed his arm at this remark.

\- Break point #3 for the chapter -

Later during nap-time, toddler Drakken and toddler Monkey Fist were talking quietly, toddler Monkey Fist said to toddler Drakken, "That was a most productive morning." Toddler Drakken said agreeing with toddler Monkey Fist, "Indeed, pig-tail pulling, dolly-stealing.." Toddler Monkey Fist giggled, then he and toddler Drakken realized that toddler Duff was asleep and not listening to them, toddler Monkey Fist then poked toddler Duff while saying, "Killigan!" Toddler Duff then woke up surprised, the teacher then went over to them, and said, "Does somebody here need a 'time-out'?" Toddler Drakken said, "Oh no, teacher, we'll be little angels... Until we hit the playground. Then we will crush Kim Possible's spirit!" He and toddler Monkey Fist then giggle evilly.

\- Break point #4 of the chapter -

Later on the playground, little Kim was playing with a ball, when she grabbed and put it over her head, toddler Monkey Fist grabbed, and when she had noticed, she said, "Hey!" Toddler Monkey Fist then tossed the ball to toddler Drakken, little Kim then said, "Give it, it was my turn!" Toddler Drakken then said while spinning the ball, "Oh it was your turn..." He then hid the ball behind his back, and said, "I had no idea..." He then held the ball out to her and said, "Here." Little then then smiled and said, "Thanks..." Drakken then lifted the ball and said, "Psych!"

\- Break point #5 of the chapter -

Shego had been watching through binocular things, she then said, "How long could it take to crush the spirit of a 4-year-old?" Kim then showed up behind from a portal, she then said, "This is low, Shego, even for you." Shego then said, "Not my idea! I'd go lower." Kim and Shego then begin attacking each other.

\- Break point #6 of the chapter -

Back on the playground, toddler Duff and toddler Monkey Fist were standing beside toddler Drakken and they were all showing angry faces at little Kim. Toddler Ron then said, "It's her turn!" He then said while walking in front of toddler Drakken, toddler Duff, and toddler Monkey Fist, "Taking turns is the basic foundation of Preschool. The jungle life of Daycare is behind us. We have structures, we have rules." Toddler Drakken then said, "Get him!" He then dropped the ball, toddler Duff then shoved little Kim, and then they along with toddler Monkey Fist went over to toddler Ron. They then surrounded toddler Ron in front of a tree. Little Kim then got angry and said to them, "Hey bullies!" She then did a cartwheel and was about to kick them.

\- Break point #7 of the chapter -

Back with Shego and Kim, and after a few minutes, Drakken, Duff, and Monkey Fist came running over, Drakken had already turned them back to normal with his 'Juvinator', he said, "Shego help!" Duff said, "The wee lassie a savage!" They then all stop after seeing Shego who seemed to have been attacked, Monkey Fist said, "Oh no! She's here!" Drakken then said confused, "The little brat?" Monkey Fist then said, "The big brat!" They then hear Kim say, "Hey guess what! Free swim in the time-stream is over!" Shego then said to Drakken, "Mission not accomplished, I presume." Monkey Fist then pulled out the Tempus Simian Idol and said, "Don't worry, gentlemen, time is on our side!" Kim then said, "Drop it!" A portal then opened up on the ground below Shego, Duff, Drakken, and Monkey Fist, who enter the portal, the portal then closed before Kim could enter.

End of chapter 6: Trying to crush 4-year-old Kim Possible's spirit.

Next:

Chapter 7: Trying to destroy Kim Possible during her first mission.


	7. Chapter 7

A Kim Possible fanfic:

A Monkey Sitch in Time

Chapter 7: Trying to destroy Kim Possible during her first mission.

The Tempus Simian Idol sent Drakken, Shego, Duff, and Monkey Fist to Middleton on the day that Kim Possible set up her website. Shego watched as Kim finished setting up her site, she then went over to where Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Duff were, she told them that Kim had just finished setting up her site. Drakken then told them his plan, Duff didn't want to try 'crushing her spirit' again, he suggests that they just simply crush her, Monkey Fist agrees, but Drakken doesn't agree until Shego convinces him to. Monkey Fist tells them that he has to go and bring something from the past to help them destroy Kim.

\- Break point #1 of the chapter -

Later at the mansion where Kim does her first mission, her pre-teen self had already finished saving the two men trapped in the lasers. Shego says to Drakken and Duff, "Well it's over... Hairy Hands blew it..." Duff said, "He has the power of time-travel and he's late!" A portal then opened up, Monkey Fist exited the portal, went over to Duff and said, "Calm yourself, Killigan, I have arrived." He then walked back over to the portal and said, "And I have brought a little piece of the past with me." A giant stone gorilla then exits the portal. Meanwhile pre-teen Kim was talking to the man holding the 'flamingoat', she then said, "I never thought ever see one of these, now my life is completely." Drakken then said, "Then you won't mind if we end it!" The giant stone gorilla then begins attacking pre-teen Kim, all of a sudden, another portal opens up, and Kim exits this portal and says to Drakken, Duff, Monkey Fist, and Shego, "Buckle up boys, the hurt is on!" Drakken then said, "Kim Possible..." Duff then said, "Times two!" The stone gorilla then begins attacking both versions of Kim.

\- Break point #2 of the chapter -

Monkey Fist was enjoying watching both 'Kim's getting attacked by the stone gorilla, suddenly he got pulled back to where he, Drakken, Duff, and Shego were after he had arrived with the stone gorilla. Monkey Fist then sees what looks like himself wearing a royal robe, cape, and crown, this guy was also holding a Tempus Simian Idol, he said, "Listen closely." Monkey Fist said, "I never remember making a clone of myself.. Especially a royal clone.." The guy said, "I am not a clone." Monkey Fist said surprised, "You're not? Then what are you supposed to be?" The guy said, "I'm you from the future. Listen, grab the Tempus Simian Idol." Monkey Fist said, "Why?" The future Monkey Fist said, "You need the Idol." Monkey Fist said, "Cannot I just use yours?" The future Monkey Fist said while pulling his Tempus Simian Idol out of Monkey Fist's reach, "No, this is the one from the future. Well okay this is the same one that you'll steal.. So more or less..." Monkey Fist cut his future self off by saying while turning around and getting ready to head back to watch both 'Kim's get attacked by the stone gorilla, "If you need me, I'll be watching Kim Possible get destroyed by the piece of the past I brought back." The future Monkey Fist said, "Trust me, this stone gorilla won't last long."

\- Break point #3 of the chapter -

Meanwhile, another opened up, and Ron stepped out, Drakken, Duff, and Shego laughed and Drakken said, "Really, the baffoon..." Shego said, "What possible help could he be?" A few minutes later, Ron used the device that controlled the lasers, and the lasers destroyed the stone gorilla, Ron turned the lasers off. A few more minutes later, the police were taking Drakken, Duff, and Shego to their prisoners truck. Monkey Fist was hiding behind a car, he had the Tempus Simian Idol, he said with a smirk, "Going back to prison sounds like a waste of time.. Although with the Idol, I can now waste all the time I want." Monkey Fist then used the Tempus Simian Idol to open a portal to the future. Before Kim and Ron could enter, the portal closes. Another portal opens up, and Rufus 3000 exits this portal and says, "Kim Possible, the King has once again escaped into the time-stream." Kim said, "I'm tired of playing defense. I'm taking the fight to Monkey Fist!" Rufus 3000 said, "But with the damage to the time-stream... It's impossible!" Kim said with a smile, "Impossible? Check my name." Ron then said to Rufus 3000, "She's gotcha there, buddy." Rufus 3000 then sighed and said, "Very well, proceed." Kim, Ron, and Rufus 3000 then enter the portal.

End of chapter 7: Trying to destroy Kim Possible during her first mission.

Next:

Chapter 8: Planning an attack on King Monkey Fist.


	8. Chapter 8

A Kim Possible fanfic:

A Monkey Sitch in Time

Chapter 8: Planning an attack on King Monkey Fist.

Once Kim, Ron, and Rufus 3000 exit the portal, Ron says, "So this is what the world looks like when Monkey Fist takes over..." 50 Monkey Ninjas the surround them, Kim says, "Is this really all Monkey Fist has?" Rufus 3000 says, "These are much more highly-trained Monkey Ninjas then what you are used to." "More highly-trained was right." thought Kim, when the Monkey Ninjas began attacking them, two older men then stood in front of them and began shooting lasers at the Monkey Ninjas causing them to flee. Kim said, "Who are they?" Rufus 3000 says, "You do not recognize them?" One of the men said, "Hika-bika-boo." The other man said, "Hoo-sha." Kim gasped and said, "The tweebs?" The future Jim and Tim then turn around and say to Kim, "Hey big sis." Kim said, "Little brothers are now big brothers.." Later at the building where the Rebelion was staying, Kim and Ron see the future Wade who was taller and more buff. A few minutes later, they begin coming up with a plan to change this future.

End of chapter 8: Planning an attack on King Monkey Fist.

Next:

Chapter 9: Dealing with future Drakken and Duff Killigan, and fixing the future.


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

A Kim Possible fanfic:

A Monkey Sitch in Time

Part 1 of:

Chapter 9: Dealing with future Drakken and Duff Killigan, and fixing the future.

About 20 minutes later, Kim, Ron, Rufus, the future Jim, Tim, and Wade, and all 3000 hyper-evolved descendents of Rufus reach King Monkey Fist's castle, Kim says, "I knew Monkey Fist was British, but this might be a little too much." When they start across the draw-bridge Wade pulls out a Kimmunicator and says, "The Idol is in the center of the castle." They all then hear a voice say, "But you won't be able to get it." Out of the shadows they see what looks like Drakken with a monkey tail and wearing a ninja outfit, Kim then says, "Drakken, you're working for Monkey Fist?" the future Drakken said, "I don't exactly work for him, seeing as how I don't get a pay-check, but there are still some benefits. I'll consider this one of them." Ron then said, "You're way out-numbered, dude." The future Drakken then said, "Ah but that's where you're wrong, baffoon." About 100 Monkey Ninjas stand beside the future Drakken, Rufus 3000 said, "Rufus Prime, will you lead us?" Rufus said while leaping off of Ron's shoulder, "Hi-yah!" Rufus and all 3000 hyper-evolved descendents of Rufus begin attacking the future Drakken and the Monkey Ninjas.

\- Break point #1 of the part -

A few minutes later, Kim, Ron, the future Jim, Tim, and Wade reach a hallway, and the future Wade says, "The Idol is in the room behind that door." They then hear a Scottish voice say, "You'll not be getting past me, laddie." Kim says, "Duff?" The future Duff walks over, he is a lot more muscular, and he doesn't have any of his golf equipment, Kim says, "You quit your golfing career in order to serve Monkey Fist?" The future Duff said, "Shut your yap, and let me take you down!" The future Jim says, "Go, we'll handle Dooff." The future Duff says while running over to the future Jim, Tim, and Wade, "It's Duff, not Dooff!" Kim and Ron then quickly enter the room that the future Wade said the Tempus Simian Idol was in.

\- Break point #2 of the part -

Once Kim and Ron enter the room, they see the Tempus Simian Idol, it's being held up by the beams of four Jade Monkeys, Kim says, "There it is." When Kim and Ron begin to go over to the Tempus Simian Idol, they hear King Monkey Fist say, "Did you really think it would be that easy?" Kim and Ron look beyond the Tempus Simian Idol, and see King Monkey Fist sitting on his throne. Kim says, "So you going to fight us or not?" King Monkey Fist stands up from his throne and says, "Yes, but with the help of my trustworthy lackeys." 75 Monkey Ninjas stand beside him, Ron says, "I got this, KP." Ron begins attacking the Monkey Ninjas. King Monkey Fist then begins attacking Kim.

\- Break point #3 of the part -

Meanwhile with Rufus, the future Drakken, and all 3000 hyper-evolved descendents of Rufus. The future Drakken said, "Show them no mercy!" He then ducked when one Monkey Ninja got thrown towards him, he watched as Rufus 3000 kept attacking more and more Monkey Ninjas, the future Drakken then said, "Alright little rat thing, let me show you what a new Monkey fighter can do!" He and Rufus 3000 then began attacking each other.

\- Break point #4 of the part -

Back with Kim, Ron, and King Monkey Fist. Suddenly something came up from the floor, and this caused King Monkey Fist to go flying into his throne. Some girl wearing a purple ninja outfit said to Kim, "I'm ready, Kim." Kim said, "Do I know you?" The girl took off her mask and Kim said, "Monique." King Monkey Fist said confused while getting up, "Monique... Who's Monique?" The future Monique said, "I'm an old friend of Kim's."

End of part 1 of chapter 9: Dealing with the future Drakken and Duff Killigan, and fixing the future.

Next:

Part 2 of chapter 9: Dealing with the future Drakken and Duff Killigan, and fixing the future.


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

A Kim Possible fanfic:

A Monkey Sitch in Time

Part 2 of:

Chapter 9: Dealing with future Drakken and Duff Killigan, and fixing the future.

King Monkey Fist becomes angry, he then points at Kim, Ron, and the future Monique, and says, "Monkey Ninjas attack! And show no mercy!" His Monkey Ninjas begin attaking Kim, Ron, and the future Monique. The future Monique begins shooting lasers at the Monkey Ninjas, King Monkey Fist quickly kicks the gun that the future Monique was shooting the lasers from out of her hands and says, "Ah-ah, no technological devices!" The future Monique quickly pulls out throwing stars, and King Monkey Fist says, "That's much better, ninja weaponry is perfectly fair." Kim says, "Monique, I can't get over your wicked baddage!" The future Monique says while throwing her throwing stars at King Monkey Fist and his Monkey Ninjas, who dodge them, "Thanks, Kim, after Mr. King here took over Club Banana, I had to find a new hobby. So I joined the Rebelion." King Monkey Fist says, "It's Club Monkey now." Kim says, "I would've thought you'd have kept it as Club Banana. And what about the high school?" The future Monique says, "He turned that into a temple." King Monkey Fist says, "A temple where people will learn about Tai Sheng Pek Kwar." Kim says, "What happened to my parents?" King Monkey Fist says, "They gave into my ruling right after became king."

\- Break point #1 of the part -

Meanwhile with the future Jim, Tim, Wade, and Duff. Soon enough 40 Monkey Ninjas stand beside the future Duff. The future Wade says, "Guess we should've seen this coming.." The future Jim says, "Yeah, the King had over a million Monkey Ninjas when he first became king.." The future Duff says, "Ai, and you three will be defeated by them." The future Tim says, "Says you, Dooff." After about half an hour, the future Duff knocks out the future Jim, Tim, and Wade.

\- Break point #2 of the part -

Back with Kim, Ron, King Monkey Fist, and the future Monique. After a few minutes the future Drakken and Duff enter with the future Jim, Tim, Wade, Rufus 3000, and Rufus in hand-cuff chains. The future Duff says, "We got your Rebels right here, sire." King Monkey Fist says, "Good, now they can witness the end of Kim and her monkey-phobic sidekick." While King Monkey Fist wasn't watching Ron tried to get the Tempus Simian Idol, when King Monkey Fist realized Ron wasn't with Kim and the future Monique, he turned his attention to the Idol, saw Ron, and said when he was in front of the Idol, "No touching the Idol!" Ron says while laughing nervously, "Can't blame a guy for trying.." King Monkey Fist then grabs him, and throws him over to where Kim and the future Monique are, and says, "Actually, I can, you see, I rule the world, so as a matter of fact, I can pretty much do anything." Kim becomes offended and says, "HEY! That's my line!" King Monkey Fist says, "Maybe, cheerleader, but I have the power to back it up." Kim says, "Can you explain how you did it?" King Monkey Fist says, "Indeed, I opened up a bank account in your city, transfered your mother to Paris, executed DNAmy and your monkey-phobic friends parents..." Kim cuts him off and says, "Wait, wait, what?" King Monkey Fist says, "I executed DNAmy because she kept acting crazy towards me.." Kim says, "No, no, before that..." King Monkey Fist says, "Oh yeah, I transfered your mother to Paris." Kim says, "Why?" King Monkey Fist says, "Traveling back to your past I realized one thing, you and your monkey-phobic sidekick make a great team, why, I don't really care, so I decided that in order to break up the great teamwork was to move you far away from Ron, and it worked." Kim then says, "You're why me and Ron were failing!" She then kicks King Monkey Fist with 10 times her normal strength, causing him to fly into the Tempus Simian Idol, and when he and the Idol crash onto the floor, the Idol breaks, King Monkey Fist realizes this once he gets up and says, "Fool! You might unravel the fabric of time!" Suddenly a portal opens up, Ron says, "KP, I think your plan worked!" The future Jim gets Rufus out of his handcuffs, Rufus and Ron get sucked into the portal, before Kim enters the portal King Monkey Fist jumps up and grabs her, and says, "Oh no you don't!" Kim quickly kicks him off and says, "See you never, King." She then enters the portal.

The end.


End file.
